(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anionic electrodeposition coating composition capable forming a film having good finish appearance and good film performances.
(2) Description of the Background Art
The anodized aluminum material has widely been used in the field of building materials such as a sash because of being lightweight, having high strength and high resistance to corrosion. The anodized aluminum material has also been coated with a matte electrodeposition coating film to produce a steady feeling.
Japanese Patent Publication No.24519/87 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.255871/90 disclose electrodeposition coating compositions capable of forming a matte film. However, the above coating compositions have poor storage stability and have such drawback that a film formed therefrom has poor film performances in matte film appearance, mortar resistance, acid resistance, alkali resistance, fabricating properties, etc.